Forbidden love
by L3onidas
Summary: He didn't care that she was 60 and he was 20. All that mattered was that he loved her and that he needed her to know. A Naruto / Tsunade drabble, maybe lemons later on, and a small love triangle with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Blood was rushing down his forehead, he hadn't managed to duck in time. The kunai was thrown too fast.

He didn't care he just needed to go home, back to Konoha.

His arm was throbbing painfully, it was bending at an odd angle signifying it was broken. Kisame had broken it like a twig.

But still he didn't care he needed to see someone.

He almost died, and at that point his life flashed before his eyes. Only a single regret he had, he never had told her of his feelings. It was what gave him his strength.

He could feel the acid in his legs. They were burning up from the inside out, running for five days straight tended to have bad side effects. The Kyuubi had its ups and downs he mused.

It didn't matter anyway, he just kept on running at full speed, he needed to see the one he loved. He needed to tell her how he felt.

It was for her he lived. He couldn't allow her to lose her family once more Nawaki and Dan was enoug. And he still had a promise to keep after all it was his Nindo.

The trees began thinning out, good he was almost there.

He could see the gate and its two guards Kotetsu and Izumo.

He began smiling, help was here.

His vision began faltering darkness began creping forth. With a roar he pushed it back. _Not yet, h_e couldn't fail so close to his goal, his determination and guts was too high for that.

He fell with a "Thud" upon reaching the gate. The last thing he saw was _her_ face on the Hokage Mountain, at least he saw something of _her _before he died. His face displayed a smile and his hand was tightly wrapped around his necklace, to one _she_ had given to him.

XXXXX

Ever since Naruto left she had this feeling like something was going to go wrong. She could feel it in her heart. Several times she forced herself not to just run out of the village to find him. She was the hokage after all.

Worrying wasn't the only thing she had done the last two weeks. Her desire to tell Naruto how she felt had intensified immensely thanks to the bad feeling she got.

He needed to know her feelings. He had the right to know somebody truly loved him.

It was that reason she was walking down to the gates right now. He was supposed to arrive home today.

She took the long way down there. She hadn't yet mustered the courage to speak her mind. She couldn't handle to loose someone who was as close as family again, her brother and lover was enough.

She was about to take her 9th round around the village when she heard a loud "Naruto!" Instantly she ran towards the voice with speeds that would make Gai and Lee jealous.

What had happened? Was he okay? Several thoughts along these lines were processed in her mind at speeds a Nara would be jealous of.

But when she finally reached the gates she froze. It couldn't be happening again she told herself. Her head were shaking in denial, why was this always happening to her, couldn't she for once just be allowed to stay happy, _why do you hate me so much Kami_, she thought.

There right in front of her was Naruto lying in a pool of blood not breathing.

She was then suddenly roughly pushed out of the way by Shizune who screamed "Snap out of it Tsunade-Sama!" It didn't affect her even if she wanted to help the man she loved. Her body just didn't respond to her mind. It was almost like she was paralyzed.

She just stood there watching as her two students Sakura and Shizune was working on saving his life.

More depressing thoughts then entered her mind, what if he would hate her now. She didn't help him after all Sakura did. A person who he had a crush on since the academy. Only in his later years he realized it was just a crush and not love. It was a crush that would probably spark once more after this. She was saving his life once more.

Naruto suddenly started breathing again, making Tsunades heart skip a beat, happiness spread though her veins.

But just as fast they entered, they were replaced by sadness upon remembering that he would probably hate her for not trying to save his life.

She turned around before leaving to her office, one last comment to Naruto left her mouth "I love you" it was laced with more emotion than she could ever remembering speaking with before.

* * *

If you want to read a real story with this pairing and not just drabble, then i have another on on my profile.

I have a poll on my profile about a new story of mine; i would appreciate it if you would take the time to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew the love he held for Tsunade was forbidden.

He was 20 his life was just about to begin. She was 60 and her life was just about to end.

He was a mere jonnin while she was the hokage.

He has just started to comprehend what life actually means while she had known for as long as he had lived.

He didn't care for any of that.

She was his first kiss on the forehead.

She is his first necklace around his neck.

She is his first touch over his heart.

She was the first who proclaimed him to become a good man.

She was the one he called baa-chan.

No other girl was this much to him. He had mused a lot over it in his time at the hospital. It was his third day being here, even though he should have been allowed to leave the first day thanks to his healing factor. Shizune and Sakura didn't care about that, they wanted to be sure he wasn't in any danger.

A small tear ran down his cheek.

Tsunade hadn't come to visit. When he asked Shizune she said that she was busy and that she had a village to run. But Naruto was sure it wasn't true, he could hear Shizune was lying. Tsunade always came when he was in the hospital, be it a minor or major injury didn't matter. She was always the first to be there.

Maybe she didn't care about him anymore. She probably had enough of him. All of his mistakes and jokes, him calling her baa-chan. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

XXX

He was on his way to the kage tower to talk to the one who held his heart.

He needed to know why she wasn't there by his side at his hospital bed.

He needed to know if she didn't held anymore love for him.

He walked up to Shizune Tsunades secretary and personal assistant.

"Hey Shizune-nee" he called. "Can i talk to baa-chan?" he asked. Puppy eyes no jutsu already in place.

A small sigh escaped Shizune. She didn't understand why Tsunade didn't want to talk to Naruto. In all 20 years she had known her she had never seen her act like that, Tsunade had always been the type to power through any adversary.

"Sorry Naruto, she is pretty busy right now. Try coming back tomorrow" she expertly lied. At least she thought so.

Naruto could tell she lied, he just didn't know why. He gave Shizune a foxy smile to hide his sadness, it was something he had been doing since he was a child. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXX

Tsunade knew she should have had visited Naruto. She just knew she wouldn't survive being faced by Naruto's wrath on her for not helping him when he died.

She was beginning to doubt her choice of not visiting Naruto. The sake bottles around her were enough to tell anyone about her being troubled. Her friends and students had all asked her why she hadn't visited him. She sighed upon remembering her heated discussion with her first apprentice Shizune.

XXX

"What the hell do you mean you're busy? You have been drinking sake all day!" Her apprentice Shizune yelled at her. Her hair red of anger and her fist tightened and shaking uncontrollable.

Tsunade just sighed in response. Couldn't they see she didn't want to talk about it?

Shizune then came with a revelation she had thought she had known in a thousand years.

"Do you really think i don't know about you loving Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade opened her mouth in surprise.

"I've known for years."

"How" Tsunade asked finally coming over her surprise.

"Didn't you think i noticed the lingering looks on his back whenever he had his back turned to you? Or what about the kisses on his forehead or your visits at the hospital. You even took cooking classes at Ayames place just to learn how to cook ramen." Shizune answered. "Stop being selfish and think about Naruto. Don't you think he wants to know how you feel about him?" and with that Shizune left, slamming the door close on her way out.

XXX

_I'm going to tell him, _she quickly stood up from her chair making it fall backwards. With long steps she reached the door. Just when she reached the door and was about to open it she froze upon hearing his voice.

The same voice she loved so much.

The voice she couldn't handle loosing.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno a woman who was desired by almost any men in Konoha. Her exotic pink hair and green eyes drew men in from everywhere. Her chest was probably also a part of it. When she was sixteen she had finally convinced her sensei to teach her how she could grow a bigger chest.

Ever since her academy days she had loved Sasuke Uchiha. It was only after Naruto had beaten him and dragged him home she truly saw Sasuke for who he really was, a bastard.

Ever since then she had tried different types to see if she could find her dream man. It was only after a small comment from Ino about Naruto that she finally understood her dream man had been by her side ever since the academy.

When she finally understood this she invited him onto a date.

His refusal was not something she had expected.

He had enough of her, the beatings belittling and her blatant quest for love right in front of his nose was apparently enough to extinguish his crush on her.

But Sakura Haruno wouldn't give up that easily. Nobody could be harder to get than Sasuke.

So ever since that day she had been trying to conquer his love for her.

Nothing had worked, she had literally tried everything. But now she finally had her chance. Naruto had accepted her date. He probably only said yes as a "thank you for saving my life". But she honestly didn't care a date was a date.

Now she would finally get him.

XXX

Not the best chapter i know. It was pretty much only there to introduce you to the third character in the love triangle.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had gone fine in Sakuras opinion. The dinner at the Golden Leaf (The best and most expensive restaurant in Konoha) had gone perfect.

The dinner tasted wonderful, the service was flawless.

Though Naruto (her date) could have smiled instead of frowning the entire time. He just looked so sad, almost like a kicked puppy. Only at the end of the date when she had tried to kiss him had he displayed an awkward smile while telling her how he didn't want to rush their possible relationship.

It had almost sent her squealing like the fangirl she once was (still are).

XXX

When Tsunade had heard from Sakura that she had a date with Naruto she almost went ballistic. Only quick thinking from Shizune saved Sakura from the wrath of the strongest kunoichi and one of the five kages.

Knowing Sakura and Naruto were to go on a date she couldn't relax enough to do the paperwork. She was too nervous for that.

After what seemed like hours she finally decided to spy on the two, she was a shinobi a master of skills, how hard could it be.

Several times during her little spy trip, she was about to go over there and kick Sakuras ass. The shameless flirty, her sultry smile and last but not the least she dared try to kiss him. That had been the final straw the only thing that stopped from wiping the smile of Sakuras face was when he avoided the kiss and just gave her a hug instead.

But that wasn't the most irritating part, no it was seeing Naruto's face and hear his voice. His face that always displayed a smile, were frowning the entire time.

And his once cheerful voice was replaced by a dead tone, more fitting for a emotionless Root Anbu.

She couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault.

She knew she was his baa-chan but she didn't think she was that important. Was he really that sad because she didn't come visit him in the hospital?

XXX

Ever since he had said yes to Sakuras invitation to a date he had felt like a cheating bastard.

A bastard because he was deceiving Sakura by giving her hope that she could finally be with him.

The reason he was feeling like he was cheating was because of his love for Tsunade, it didn't feel right dating someone else when he loved her.

These two things were the reason for him frowning all night, something that made him feel even more of a bastard, Sakura deserved better, she didn't deserve to be deceived like that.

When Sakura tried to kiss him he almost panicked only his shinobi training saved him from being kissed. He barely avoided her kiss; she only just managed to bring him into a hug.

When he saw her frown he felt like kicking himself, he had never liked hurting girls, not even his enemies.

He had always tried to keep girls happy, so to make her smile again, he told her how he didn't want to rush things in their possible relationship.

It was something he felt even more like a bastard for; he knew there would never be a more intimate relationship between them.

He loved Tsunade and nobody else.

XXX

I kind of experimented with this chapter; I have never tried to explain a single episode from three different peoples view. Did you like it or did it suck balls?

I have a poll on my profile about a new story of mine; i would appreciate it if you would take the time to answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

He was standing here once more, seeking an audience with his hokage. Never before had it been this difficult, he was used to being able to just kick the doors in whenever he wanted to talk to the hokage. But not now thanks to some new laws Tsunade had set up he was required to put up an appointment with her secretary.

And now he had just been told, she wouldn't be available for the next two weeks. He was supposed to go on a mission one day earlier than the day she had time to see him.

He really tried, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of.

He knew somehow, probably some sixth sense, that Tsunade was avoiding him. That would explain why Shizune was blatantly lying to his face, and say that her mentor hadn't time to see him.

It had to be, Shizune was normally one of the most honest people he knew, at least to him she was, she would only lie to him if it was Tsunades orders.

He wanted to make a scene right there.

He wanted to keep asking her if she couldn't just squeeze him in just for two minutes.

But she didn't deserve that; he could clearly see that Shizune was feeling bad about herself lying to him. So to spare her he just walked away not saying anything to her.

He actually didn't have the time either it was time for his second date with Sakura. They were to eat at the new shinobi only restaurant, the restaurant was placed on a large pole, meaning that you had to perform the tree walking to get up there, something no civilian could do.

XXX

He felt like shit, the empty sake bottles by the table could testify to that. Ever since the date had started he had been trying to forget with sake, hoping for once he actually could get drunk.

After the 7th bottle the Fox in his gut had decided to turn off his healing factor, something he didn't realize until he was so drunk he couldn't even stand straight.

Sakura noticed it to, she was actually happy about it, maybe he would give into her advances now. A sinister smile stretched across her lips, before she stood up and walked over to Naruto.

The dinner was over and they were now on their way to Naruto's apartment.

The moon was standing proud in the middle of the sky, a cool Breeze swept across the road, hardening Sakuras nipples.

An idea was slowly forming inside Sakuras head, she knew that Naruto didn't actually love her, but she didn't really care she wanted him, and she would do anything to get it, even if she would have to use blackmail.

Slowly she took one of Naruto's drunken hands, and placed it inside her skirt, a finger inside her labia. She made sure to give a loud moan, attracting the attention from the people around them.

A few blushes were visibly on their faces.

When Naruto finally became more sober and he actually noticed were his hands was he immediately pulled his hand back. He didn't make any big deal out of it; he was still drunk and thought that he had probably inserted his own hands inside her skirt.

He couldn't fault Sakura for that, she was obviously heads over heals for him.

When they reached the apartment, he opened his door and turned around facing Sakura, he then leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek, as a way of saying thank you for the date.

But things unfortunately didn't go as planned for him; Sakura had turned her head, making him kiss her straight on the mouth.

His mouth opened in an, _oh, _allowing Sakura to insert her tongue inside of her, before she pushed him against the wall.

XXX

Hearing Naruto for what seemed like a 100th time outside her door wanting an audience with her, she decided to wait outside his apartment, ready to meet him when he came home from his date with the pink haired bitch.

It was the reason she was standing out in the midnight cold, her skin full of Goosebumps thanks to the cold breeze.

She was just about to head home, when she heard footsteps outside Naruto's apartment. She quickly turned to the door, the small speech she had prepared already ready on her tongue.

But what she saw made her eyes widen and her teeth click in anger, there they were tongue kissing, a small tear ran down her cheek before she disappeared in a soundless **Body Flicker.**

If she had waited just a second longer she would have seen Naruto push Sakura away, before slamming the door closed while saying to Sakura that she should just stay away from him, and that he already loved someone else.

XXX

And that's it for this chapter, and i just want to say sorry in advance if there is to many grammar mistakes, i just wanted it out so you guys could get a little new year gift.


	6. Chapter 6

A sinister smile stretched across her beautiful lips.

The date had gone as planned; no it went even better than planned.

She hadn't anticipated the arrival of her master Tsunade at the end of the date. That was something she had never expected.

Sakura had thought that she would have locked herself up in her office, drinking sake till she passed out.

She knew of both Naruto's feelings for Tsunade, and Tsunades feelings for Naruto.

Why shouldn't she, she had known Naruto for 12 years now, and of the 8 of them they had been best friends. 6 of them he had, had a crush on her, something she supposed was a good thing now.

Because if he hadn't she probably wouldn't have realized his feelings for her master, the lingering glances or the _sighs_ whenever he was dismissed from the hokages office.

And then there was her masters feelings for Naruto, she had to thank Shizune for that little tidbit. It had served her real good, it had made her plan go that much smother.

"Ku Ku Ku… just a few more pieces and you will be mine Naruto-kun," Sakura smirked while making a Orochimaru like laugh.

xx XX xx

3 months later

xx XX xx

The last three months had been difficult for both Tsunade and Naruto.

Tsunade because she had seen Naruto kiss with Sakura. And Naruto because he had kissed Sakura even if it was unwillingly he still felt like he had betrayed Tsunade.

Unbeknownst to both of them both of them were thinking of each other.

Shizune to had, had a difficult couple of months. She had been considering telling Tsunade that she knew that Naruto dint kiss Sakura because he wanted. Naruto had told her that the next day it had happened. He never was good at keeping things to himself.

Finally coming to a decision she marched up to the hokage office before knocking three times. A few seconds later she heard a 'come in'. Stepping inside she couldn't help but sigh. Gone was the sake bottles, it was a good thing but she just wished that she wouldn't be in the office 24/7 like she had been for the last three months.

She liked the old Tsunade better.

"What is it Shizune," her master drawled, not even looking up from the papers she was reading.

"It's about Naruto," she sighed. "He needs to talk to you. His performance in missions the last few months has been decreasing."

"No!" Tsunade shouted with a sob. Even thinking about him was hurting her. Damn him.

"Step up to your job Hokage-sama. The village is more important than your personal life," Shizune yelled back before covering her mouth in surprise.

Seeing she got no answer she left the office before Body flickering over to Naruto's apartment.

After knocking at Naruto's door she heard a loud crash before hearing Naruto yelling 'coming, coming now wait up' a few minutes later he opened the door.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she started. "Can I come in for a second?" she asked.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do so why not," He answered her before letting her in.

A few minutes later both of them was sitting at the couch with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Any reason for visiting other than catching a glimpse of the hero of Konoha," Naruto joked, making her giggle a little.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tsunade," Shizune spoke very seriously making Naruto go completely silent. "I know she has been avoiding you but I promise you that she will be home at 9 P.M. (at night for all of you who don't know what P.M stands for)"

"I see," hearing that answer Shizune left leaving the decision up to Naruto. She had done enough already.

When Shizune left and close the door Naruto began smiling.

Today he would tell her how he felt.

He would let her know why, when and how he started loving her.

He would tell her anything she wanted to know.

He just wanted her to accept him and embrace the love he held for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh how he hated waiting. He had hated it ever since he was a child. He probably shouldn't have arrived 2 hours early with that piece of information.

He just couldn't wait. It had taken him mere minutes to get ready to meet Tsunade. Kage bunshin had it perks. The next few hours he had spent walking around in circles in his home.

At 7 P.M he couldn't take it any longer and so he left the apartment to see Tsunade. He was beginning to regret that choice now. It was freezing like hell and the rain didn't make it any better.

He was wearing his finest clothing which was made of the finest silk and fabrics available in all of the elemental nations.

He was wearing a pair of black pants with a blue shirt. His hair was set in it's usually haircut which consisted of it spiking in every direction.

After finally having waited two hours she finally arrived. Stomping through the rain muttering about why the gods hated her.

Just when she reached the doorsteps to the door he stepped out of his hidingplace before tapping Tsunade on the shoulder making her turn with her fist raised ready to pound him into the ground. But fortunately for him he had already jumped back out of her range.

Raising his hands like he surrendered he tried to calm her down. "I just want to talk."

"Well I don't," Tsunade grumbled her arms were now crossed below her chest making them seem bigger which made Naruto blush a little.

"5 seconds is all I need," he pleaded.

"You got two," she relented giving him a small chance.

"I love you," he needed not to say more than three words to break down all of Tsunade's defenses. Her knees began to buckle beneath causing her to fall forwards into the arms of Naruto, who had moved forward ready to catch her as soon he saw how weak her body suddenly became.

"If you love me, why did you then kiss Sakura?" she asked whispering into his shoulder feebly holding back her tears.

"I didn't she kissed me. Didn't you see me push her away?" grapping her shoulders he made her face him, before he wiped away her tears. "You are the only one I would ever kiss willingly."

Tsunade responded by kissing him sloppily.

XXX

"Tou-san, tou-san can you tell me the story about how you and mommy got together?" a small blond haired girl asked her handsome father who was currently eating some ramen.

"Of course sweetheart, everything for you," he smiled remembering the day like it was yesterday, though a frown flickered on his face for a minute when he remembered the actions of Sakura. Apparently not only loosing Sasuke but also Naruto had been too much for her. Finally she had reached her breaking point and had decided that if she couldn't have him then nobody could.

She was now locked up in Konoha penetrary.

Since that day it was like everything got more beautiful. The leaves of the trees got greener, the sun shined brighter and Naruto's arch in his heart had finally stopped. As he remembered Gaara telling him: 'only love can cure a heart'. And love he had gotten indeed. He was now the father of three, apparently thanks to Tsunades Uzumaki genes and her legendary medical skills she was able to bear a child.

XXX

And that's it for this story, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
